


Why?

by Chloria



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Why did Andros have those other morphers?
Kudos: 1





	Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Power Rangers". I do own Kiya, Atarah, the other kids, and the other

characters you don't recognize from Power Rangers in Space.

Kites rise highest against the wind -- not with it. Sir Winston Churchill

Ashley woke up and rolled over. She saw that Andros was already awake.

"Morning, beautiful." he said, as he stroked her hair.

"Morning, Andros darling. Andros, honey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you since

we became the Astro Rangers."

"Oh, boy. Why did I have those four morphers? I knew this would come."

"Please tell me."

"Okay. Here goes. You know Zhane and I..."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Atarah peeked around the door after opening it.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, honey." Ashley patted the foot of the bed.

Atarah came and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, ma'am."

"Ashley, why don't we get the entire family in here and let me tell all of you the story?"

"Alright. But what if they aren't awake?"

"I think they are."

Alex and Alexia woke up and started cooing.

"These two are." Andros said, getting up and going to change his youngest son.

Ashley laughed, and got up to change her daughter.

After the changing, Kiya came in. Ashley and Andros were both back in bed. Ashley held Alexia,

and Andros held Alex.

"Morning, you three."

"Hey you." Andros said. That was a normal reply.

"You want to hear a story from your father's past, before he met me?" Ashley asked.

"Sure. Let's wait till Andrew and Darnell come in." Not that they do this every morning.

"Alright. They have an innate way of knowing when to come."

"And when to stay away." Kiya said. Kiya thought back to when shortly after she had been

adopted. Darnell and Andrew had both been complained of by the neighbors.

Ashley was ready to give them a good talking to as soon as they came in from playing outside.

But Andrew and Darnell must have sensed that they were in trouble, because they stayed out

late. By the time they had come home, Ashley had been so worried that she forgot about the

neighbors complaints. Andros had gone out looking for them in his car. They got a talking to,

alright, but not about what Ashley had previously planned on talking to them about.

Not five minutes later, Andrew and Darnell both came in. They sat in the middle of the foot of the

bed. Kiya shivered.

"Cold, heart?" Andros asked, using Zhane's nickname for her.

"A little. I don't k-know why, though." Andros pulled the blanket up.

"Then it's a good thing our bed is nice and warm."

Kiya came up to the head of the bed. Ashley helped her to get under the blanket while Andros

held both babies. After Kiya had settled in, Andros began his story.

Ashley took Alexia back.

"Well, you know how I told Mom & Dad that each of the other Rangers had decided to live on

another planet?"

"Yes, sir." Darnell said.

"Well, that wasn't true. I don't like lying, but you know I will do it sometimes. A very rare

sometimes, but I still do it. I did it because I didn't want to see my parents sad."

"Yes, sir." Andrew said.

"They had all died."

"Died? How?"

"Astronema's monsters killed them when they were un-morphed. They had hit them hard

enough to un-morph them, then, before they could morph again, they ... well, they killed them.

We had all been friends for the longest time, since we started training to be Rangers early in life.

Zhane and I had been only eleven when we started."

"Yes?"

"They were all older than we were."

"Were you guys like brothers and sisters?" Darnell asked.

"Not really. That sounds real bad, now, but it's the truth..."

"And?" Ashley prompted her husband.

"One of their names was Andrew. He was the blue Ranger."

"What about the others?" Ashley asked, prompting him again.

"The yellow Ranger's name was Kiya. She was Karone's friend, and my girlfriend. I realized she

wouldn't have wanted me to be alone, so, although it hurt for a bit, I fell in love with your

mother. It was like a favor to her at first, but after I got to know your mother, I forgot about her

and really fell in love."

"How did you get the morphers back?"

"When the owner of a morpher dies while using it, it comes back to wherever whoever had given

it to them lives. The person who gave us our morphers happened to live on the Mega ship."

"Oh, no."

"It happens. Unfortunately."

"Well, what happens when it's destroyed? Where does the power go then?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know. I never thought to ask. I felt invincible when I was a

Ranger. When your uncle was in that comma, his morpher was still functional; it's just that, at

that time, it would only accept him."

"Well, that answers my question." Ashley said.

"Well, we all need to get dressed." Andros said, climbing out of bed, still holding Alex.

"What about the green and pink Rangers? Are we all named after ex-rangers?" Atarah asked.

"No. We gave you the name 'Atarah' because it's Kerovan and we wanted to give you a name that started with the letter 'A'."

"'Jillian' after the custom of giving females in your father's family names that begin with 'J'." Ashley explained.

"The Pink Ranger's name was Kerensa."

"How about the green ranger?" Andrew asked.

"His name was 'Zeke'. I wanted to name Alex that after him, but your mother was adamant."

"I didn't know, Andros. You never told me you wanted to name him after a friend."

"It's alright, Ashley. We can name the next child after him."

"What if it's a girl?" Atarah asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now."

Everyone agreed. Then they shooed the children out so that they could get dressed.


End file.
